List of Deaths in Archie Sonic Series
These are the people and things that are killed in lots of sagas. 1. Jaws- broken by rotor when he fired a torpedo at him. he's later repaired back. 2. unnamed android pig- killed himself when he told the freedom fighters about robotnik's plan then he was about to self destruct when sonic was able to get him out of the base and then he exploded outside. 3. Krudzu- all of them were short circuited by a thunderstorm and the last one was short circuited by tails when he thought they were plants and watered them. 4. Coconuts- broken by sonic when sonic and tails was playing monkey in the middle. then sonic passed the explosive coconut to him exploding him in the process. he's later repaired back. 5. Giant Burrowbot- incapacitated by sonic when he created a trench around the robot burying it. 6. Universalamander- killed by sonic when he shrinked him down to size and then stomped on him. 7. Botman- broken by sonic when he took the components out of his body. Spawnmower was never killed but he was deactivated by sonic and was never activated again 8. Three more super robots are destroyed *megabot- destroyed by sonic *shazambot- destroyed by sonic *megamouse- destroyed by sonic 9. Pseudo-Sonic- short circuited by tails when he ran in circles around him causing an electrical interference. 10. King Gong- killed by sonic when he shot the tower with a super soaker that the ape was holding, and then he fell down and was broked to pieces 11. Julayla- died of old age 12. A.D.A.M- killed when he gets vaporized during the egg fleet's destruction. 12. Aaron (died in 1789)- killed when he was gonna stop menniker's evil scheme, then he jumped on a missle pressed a button, the missle flew in the air, and exploded killing him in the process. 13. Ancient Walkers- killed by the arachne when they used the sword of acorns on them, creating a dimensional tear on them releasing ixis from the zone of silence, the walkers were killed in the process. 14. Angel-La (unknown year)- died of old age. 15.Anti-Jules-(died in 2001)- killed by scourge. 16. Arakiss- (unknown year)- died of old age. 17. Armand D'Coolette- died of old age. 18. Arthur Mongoose- (unknown year)- unknown death. These are the people that died and possibly died in the egg grape chamber. Known Victims *Arachne *Bimmy *Council of Ants *Kanewisher *King Bee *Queen Bee *Princess Bee *Rykor *Simon *Xenin Possible Victims *Floren-Ca *Gala-Na *Gae-Na *Iago *Mykol *Rita-Le *Syntar *Yanar *Zax 19. Anti-Rob O- killed by his brother (according to scourge). 20. Bagbar Breeblebrox- killed by E.V.E when she pulled his ship with her tractor beam and consumed him. 21. Benedict- destroyed by knuckles when he used his chaos radiation, causing benedict to short circuit and expose him as a robot. 22. Black Death- killed by sir connery. 23. Bomb- he was de-activated by rotor's EMP generator, putting him to sleep, hes then taken apart. 24. Bride of Rich Nights- killed by Iron King. 25. Brutus Kintobor- (unknown year)- died of old age. 26. Byron- (unknown year)- died of old age. 27. Captin Oe- sacrificed himself to save sonic when his ship was about to crash and there was only one escape pod and he wanted sonic to go in instead of him, then his ship crashed dying in the process. 28. Carl Condor- (presumed deceased)- hes last seen being dumped by a pile of trash from the death egg. 29. Cheddermund- killed when station square nuked robotropolis. 30. Christopheles- (unknown year)- died of old age. 31. Cocoa- (unknown year)- unknown death. 32. Colin Kintobor- killed when station square nuked robotropolis. 33. Corbin- (presumed deceased)- he's last seen falling into the water inside the car, he's presumed to be drowned. 34. Crocbot- destroyed by sonic, shadow, and scourge. 35. Cyborg Rotor- hes either killed earlier in robo-robotnik's attack or was killed when robo-robotnik nuked mobotropolis. 36. Damocles the Elder- killed by sir connery. 37. Dr. Eggman (MxYL)- killed by chaos knuckles. 38. Dr. Ivan Kintobor- died in his 12,000 year stasis. 39. Dr. Robotnik- erased from existence from the ultimate annihilator. 40. Dr. Niven- killed by the xorda. 41. Dragon Kingdom Freedom Fighters- iron queen killed them all by controlling monkey khan with her magitek. 42. E-101 Beta- destroyed by gamma. 43. E-102 Gamma- destroyed by omega. 44. E-103 Delta- destroyed by gamma. 45. E-104 Epsilon- destroyed by gamma. 46. E.V.E- killed herself when she flew into the sun. 47. Eddy the Yeti- sacrificed himself to save sonic, tails, and nate when the castle was going to collapse and eddy was holding the boulders right before buired to death. 48. Edmund- (died in 1705)- got shot to death by a dark legionairre. 49. Emerson- (unknown year)- got shot to death by paladin when emerson tried to save a bird from the gunpoint. 50. Enchantress- killed by sir connery. 51. Ferrons- destroyed each other when sonic outwitt them. 52. Fly Fly Freddy- destroyed by knuckles. 53. Frederick Acorn- (unknown year)- died of old age. 54. Gerald Robotnik- killed by station square's military. 55. Harlan- (unknown year)- died of old age. 56. Hawking- died of old age. 57. Heavy- destroyed by sonic. 58. Himon- (died in 1941)- died of old age. 59. Hunter- killed by super knuckles when he threw him off the island and landed in the water and drowned. 60. Ian St.John (died in 1994)- died in a plane crash when the overlanders shot the plane. 61. J.U.D.G.E- destroyed himself when sonic comitted 2,000 misdemeanors, causing him to overload and blow up. 62. Janelle-Li (died in 1960)- died of a fatal disease. 63. Jordan (unknown year)- died of old age. 64. Jordann (unknown year)- died of old age. 65. Jules-Zilla- killed by sonic when he took the super emerald off of his chest. 66. Kage Von Stryker- killed by enerjak when he took his molecules apart. 67. Kay-La (unknown year)- died of old age. 68. Kodos- killed by the sword of acorns when she blasted him, making him fall off the cliff and perished. 69. Kragok- killed when he (along with tobor) fell in the quantum beams cannon while the beam was active. 70. Lady Agnes- killed when station square nuked robotropolis. 71. Lau Khan- (died in 1998)- died in robotnik's cybernitc experiments. 72. Lien-Da (MxYL)- killed by shadow when he broke her spatial armband causing her to disintergrate. 73. Locke- sacrificed himself to turn knuckles back to normal by breaking the hex and letting the chaos energy consume him, causing him to die and leave nothing but smoke behind. 74. Locke (MxYL)- died of cancer. 75. Luger- killed by lien-da when she fired kragok's experimental weapon, causing luger to be atomized. These are the Original Freedom Fighters that are turned into robots by robotnik and is banished into the zone of silence. Its possible there incapacitated because there not activated. *Tig Strip *MP Bullbones *Sir Peckers *Spot Long *Trey Scales 76. Manik (alternate version)- killed when robo-robotnik nuked mobotropolis. 77. Mari-Su (died in 1993)- killed by lien-da. 78. Mathias Poe- killed by sir connery. 79. Mecha Robotnik- destroyed herself by self destructing. 80. Mello- died of food poisoning. 81. Menniker (died in 1789)- killed when Aaron pressed the button on his missle, menniker jumped on to stop him but the missle flew off and exploded, killing him in the process. 82. Merin-Da- (died in 1992)- died of illness. 83. Metal Scourge- destroyed by sonic, scourge, and the supression squad. 84. Metal Sonic (Original)- sacrificed himself to save sonic and tails when metal sonic was holding the lava for the two to escape right before the lava got him, destroyed in the process. 85. Mollusk- all of them are killed by bottlenose. 86. Monk- killed by hunter when he shocked him with his electric collar and then fell off from a building in the hydro city. 87. Moonwatcher (unknown year)- died of old age. 88. Nate Morgan- killed when station square nuked robotropolis. 89. Octo-Pod- destroyed when the substation exploded. 90. Octobot- destroyed by sonic, shadow, and scourge. 91. Pravda- incapacitated when knuckles unleashed a chaos radiation, causing pravda's mind control chip to be damaged and leaving him in a vegetative state 92. Proff. Clarke- killed by the xorda. 93. Scorpius- destroyed by sonic. 94. Silver Sonic- destroyed by sonic when he overload his power circuits. 95. Silver Sonic II- destroyed by shadow. 96. Sonia (alternate version)- killed when robo-robotnik nuked mobotropolis. 97. Sonic (alternate version)- killed when robo-robotnik nuked mobotropolis. 98. Sally (alternate version)- killed when robo-robotnik nuked mobotropolis. 99. Sonja-Ra (unknown year)- died of old age. 100. Steppenwolf (unknown year)- died of old age. 101. Theodore Acorn (unknown year)- died of old age. 102. Tobor- killed when he (along with kragok) fell in the quantum beams cannon while the beam was active. 103. Tommy Turtle- killed when he let himself get obliterated during the egg fleets destruction. 104. Uma Arachnis- died of toxic radiation of living under the city of robotropolis. 105. Unnamed weasels- killed by nack when he poisoned thier prison food. 106. Valdez the Chameleon- killed (destroyed) by espio when he push him in the water, overloading his power circuits. the reason hes "killed" is because he was a mobian chameleon and hes destroyed because he died as a robot. 107. Voni-Ca (unknown year)- died of old age. 108. Xorda emissary (died 12,000 years ago)- dissected to death by the overlanders. 109. Zan- killed by the G.U.N when they blew the cave up, being buried to death.